This night has opened my eyes
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Zero goes through it.


Love equates death and death is just something that happens, you love, you die. Simple as that. There is no true feeling here. None, we are all just artificial creatures that live to serve the humans, just their pawns. What we say and do don't matter, we're all artificial, fake. All of us fake, we're robots, reploids whatever you want to call it. I know that. I know that I'm artificial intelligence. I know that I'm just someone's tool and yet, I know the exact thoughts that mavericks think. I know that. I know it all. I've been in the game too long. Too long not to know by now.

I know that if one of us dies, they'll just make another, and another. I know if I fall down they'll just make another Zero. Probably something stupid like Zero Mk. II or something, or maybe even one of those giant mechas of me. I know this, I realized that, if X died, they'd just end up making another false X. But, I never thought anything would happen to us, somehow reality just wasn't with me when it applied to, well us.

We were S class maverick hunters, defeat wasn't in our vocabulary and definitely not in our sights. We never failed. We saw the lower ranks fall and we got over it honestly believing that we were invincible. But now the day's come that reality brings us back down to the truth of things, we were just machines, machines that could be broken and replaced. No matter how many times we'd saved the world, we just reploids. Reploids that could be reprogrammed or scrapped at a chance notice...

X had been defeated. X was on his last legs and these ungrateful humans, they're talking about a replacement. It enraged me more than anything, X was more human than most humans putting all of his faith in humanity. I backed him up because I thought, that one day, there could be change. But now I see all that was futile, X hadn't changed these ignorant creatures one bit, they get rid of anything don't need. Ranging from one model old cell phones, to apparently old generation reploids, and no one even bats an eye.

I started to believe, well I started to believe in the dream. Reploids and Humans could be equal and live as one. But the disgust I feel now only sets my mind to pessimistic thoughts. These ideals, they were childish. I see that now.

Only a child's innocence could've honestly fathomed that happening, only a child's innocence honestly believed in it and that innocence was passed on to me. I fought all these years solely for it. Thinking some how I could get back everything I've lost in these wars, all the comrades and that one day everything would be alright.

But the dream is gone because the beholder is, fading from this world.

I don't want to see X, I don't want to come to terms with him going offline. He won't start-up and I've heard they've tried to boot him up a million times. But it's all useless, every attempt a failure, X's server is still running he just won't go online, as if something, was just holding him back. It's like he's initiating a human type coma, just lying there, like a corpse, only the slow murmur of his systems humming.

I don't want to see him like that. I can't. Something inside of me just won't let me.

I remember every happy, sad, and every near death experience I have had with X, he was always so alive, with a certain glow that none of us ever had. He saw something that we didn't. So I don't want to see him now. I won't let my memories slip with that dreadful image.

There were times when I could've strangled X for every time he let an enemy go because some how he believed that they go on the right path. But in the end he was always right. Always. Sure at those times I was irritated with X but, I would never let anything happen to him, and now this happens.

The one time I'm not there, to swoop in. Is it bad that I blame myself?

I know the real reason why I can't see X.

In my heart I feel that I'm at fault. I wasn't there, and I should've been, I shouldn't always been there, because I'm always there. Always there at the last minute to save him, to catch him if he falls. To kill Sigma or Vile how many times they try to reincarnate themselves to come back and try to kill us. But now, I wasn't and it's eating me at my very core.

I feel selfish. The only thing holding me back is myself, my own pride. Which is something I've always had since the day I was made.

I was a warrior, a warrior with nothing to protect and now, I have something, a friend, that protected me as well and, I can't even help him now.  
People keep saying that "the legend is dead and, We can just make a new one like Dr. Light", but I know that, nothing that new technology can make or anything that they can even think of can even come close to X.

Suddenly I feel an urge to see him. Before they get rid of him. I owe him that much. No one else understands, they didn't understand X like I did. I have to save him just like I always did. I won't let anyone get in my way.

If his systems are still running, he's alive, offline or not, he's alive. I won't them break the dream, or the legend. Especially for some makeshift replacement never.

So here I am now, slicing every researcher reploid, and every being that gets in my way. They won't let me see him now. They won't let me see X. After everything, so I'll see him by force, ending their live with my saber. One person falls and another person falls, and in the eyes of the humans, why does it matter? They'll just make a better machine, one that listens better, one that fights better, that's all they care about.

Our dreams, Our hopes, and the love we feel for our kind is nothing to them, nothing but a simulation, nothing but in the end, a game. We were just the pieces on the board. Tools for war.

That might be what I am, but X was something different. But They'll never understand.

These are my thoughts as I tear through the halls of this research facility taking, every life that stands in my way.

Finally I'm at X's door. I see one last scientist standing before me. He shakes in fear as I step into the room, sword still blazing, we make eye contact and I speak out loud.

"Let me pass." I said silently. He stands aside with a scream. I see X for the first time in what feels like forever. Only one strange sound come out of my mouth that feels like a strange sob. I pull myself together and undo all the wires that are attached to X. I see his eyes go up and down as if struggling, he must be feeling pain in his pain receptor. I start to dash out of the room when suddenly the researcher speaks.

"If you leave with him without care, he'll die." He said.

"Then why not fix him, because obviously he'll die here, and you'll just replace him." I said with no particular emotion. The man sighed.

"You don't understand a thing, we don't have the parts that X is made out of. Simply fixing him would be miracle. We can only hope to make a new X."

"You can't make a new. X. You can never make a new X!" I yelled suddenly and then I realized, it wasn't this man's fault.

There is only one, so if you don't have the parts, take mine." I say suddenly walking back into the room. The man is surprised as if he can't believe this is happening.

"You'll be scraps after this." The man said.

"The world needs Megaman X. besides if you human's can't simply just transfer my stuff over to X, then you clearly are worse off than I thought." I say with a grin.

"You...really feel strongly about this." The man said as if studying me. He disgusted me as if looking at me as if I wasn't capable of actually showing emotion, so ignorant.

"You'll never understand. However, if you don't do this soon. I'll kill you, right where you stand and find a different scientist. So hurry up, X doesn't have much time." I said.

Quickly the man got us both on the table and shut my internal systems down, shortly after I came back online but however, I couldn't see. I could tell I was missing things that I needed, this is obviously what X was feeling. Even more now do I feel good about my decision, suddenly I heard X's voice.

"W-What'll happen to Zero?!" I hear suddenly. I can hear the worry in X's voice, he's all better now, I can feel it. I can't talk I can't respond, all I can do is listen, the man speaks.

"His systems are shutting down slowly. He gave his parts to you, he'll be retired." The man said.

"Z-Zero..." I hear X starting to tear up and suddenly I feel someone touch my hand gripping it tightly, I feel it's X. I want to say something to him or even move, even the slightest thing to console him but, I'm all but dead.

I was a sacrifice for the legend, I regret nothing, the sadness X feels will only deepen his desire to save future friends of his and people he cares about, all the pain that he goes through, it only makes him stronger. These tears will pass and there'll be a stronger X.

The future is secure now I feel, I did my part. I had my battles but, now it's time for me to rest. Soon enough I can't hear anymore, the only thing that makes sense is my thoughts. All feeling leaves my body and I know that these are my final moments. But I don't mind. I did what I was here for, and I can ask for nothing else, I did more than most reploids. I protected the people I cared about, I saved the world, I fought with valor, and that is the best I could hope for.

The dream is gone but the vision is real.

The end.

* * *

**I was up one night when I wrote this one. I didn't remember that I had written it until I saw it my stuff and I was all like "OMGZ I GOTS TO POST IT" So here we are. I just feel like Zero would do something like this. But at the same time it doesn't really seem realistic ya know? Welp hope ya'll enjoyed it. It's sorta bleak but I know some of you angsty motherfuckers are pretty hype right now. So to spite you I'll write the hypest homo sugar love story ever. Just watch.**

***Insert nigga nigga don't believe me just watch***

**Peace~!**


End file.
